


Frosty Lovemaking

by DCMarvelGirl1997



Series: Krakoan Sexiness [4]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCMarvelGirl1997/pseuds/DCMarvelGirl1997
Summary: Takes place within Marauders. Being a member of the Marauders is a demanding position for anyone. For Christian Frost, though, he's fortunate to have a boyfriend to come home to, who is able to cool him off after a hard week at work.
Relationships: Bobby Drake/Christian Frost
Series: Krakoan Sexiness [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826035
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Frosty Lovemaking

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place within Marauders comics for the X-Men. Bobby Drake has recently been linked to Christian Frost as a romantic relationship. For me, this was the perfect opportunity to write another sexy one-shot. 
> 
> WARNING: This does contain graphic sexual content. If you are under age or if you aren't mature enough to see such material, do not continue with reading. 
> 
> Also, I do not own anything. The X-Men are all property of Disney and Marvel.

**Frosty Lovemaking**

**Krakoa – The Artic**

In comparison to the lush gardens of Krakoa, the artic location was its own. The Krakoan habitat located underneath the Arctic Ocean was the coldest there was, giving open view to the sea’s mammals capable of adapting to colder climates. The winds howled on the surface, but underneath the ocean, was where two individuals resided.

Bobby “Iceman” Drake was accustomed to the cold. Since his teen years when his mutation manifested, the feeling of ice submerging over his skin always gave him such a rush. However, for years, he wrestled with one thing:

Having a stable romance.

Of course, he’d had his share of girlfriends: Lorna Dane, Kitty Pryde, and shockingly enough, Mystique, who deceitfully slept with him. He never quite understood why he couldn’t have a stable love life. It wasn’t until the younger, time-misplaced version of himself arrived, that it had been revealed he was gay.

However, after that revelation came to him, he still couldn’t find anything stable with any man. It wasn’t any better than when he dated women. But when Professor Xavier and Magneto formed Krakoa together, he came into close quarters with Emma Frost’s brother, Christian Frost.

That closeness led into something much more between the pair.

What had been a kiss between the pair led to a round of making love. After that, it moved fast. They were at a point where Bobby wanted Christian to move in with him. With Krakoa now being recognized as a nation for mutants, it meant mutants had a newfound independence. They no longer had to run in fear. Mutant children had a birthright to Krakoa. Anyone who wanted to live on Krakoa could, and nothing could stop them from doing so; even the governments from around the world.

Bobby felt relief at that. After years of being despised by people, he was able to live in peace. He now had a boyfriend whom he could express passion to. It was all Bobby could have ever wanted. Now, standing in his and Christian’s kitchen, very naked underneath a bathrobe, Bobby pressed his hand against a bottle of white wine. That chilled it instantaneously. It was one of the many perks of having cyrokinesis.

‘Compared to how things used to be for us, this is refreshing,’ thought Bobby as he sprawled out on the sofa after pouring himself a glass of wine.

‘Tell me about it, darling. We don’t have to hide anymore, my love. We’re free of that,’ said the soft voice of his boyfriend.

Bobby turned his head, grinning in Christian’s direction. It helped that Christian was naked, having just showered after arriving home from a Marauder’s mission. Body positivity reeked among the Frost siblings. It helped that Christian’s body was perfect in every way possible, much like his sister Emma’s. And Christian having a perfect, sculpted body provided plenty of opportunity for Bobby to have private shows in the bedroom. Bobby guessed Christian’s sister being a stripper meant the apple didn’t fall far from the tree.

“I thought we talked about you invading my thoughts,” Bobby said with a smirk. “And what’s with walking about naked? Are you trying to turn me on?”

“I have to try now, love?” asked Christian, walking over sensually. He leaned his head over and kissed Bobby passionately, slipping his tongue into the other man’s mouth.

Bobby responded just as passionately, eyes closing. This was the first time he had a stable love life in a long time. He couldn’t recall the last time he had a relationship with this much passion. Of course, he’d shared passionate moments with Kitty and Lorna. But those relationships lasted about as long as Scott’s marriage to Madelyne Pryor . . . not very long.

Christian, on the other hand, gave him something far different than any other man has before. Although Scott and Jean expressed their concerns that Bobby and Christian were moving too fast in their relationship, Bobby had been quick to brush that aside.

 _“Guys, it’s better than when I dated Daken,”_ he’d said to them.

 _“Anything is better than dating Daken,”_ Scott had said.

Of course, Bobby had his concerns that the relationship wouldn’t go beyond surface. But having a boyfriend who just happened to be a telepath helped make it less of a surface relationship. Christian’s ability to read Bobby’s mind helped them have an openness; something that Bobby never struggled with. Honesty was never a problem with him. It was just a matter of finding a person who had that same level of honesty he did. Then, Christian came along, and sparks flew.

“You want some wine?” Bobby asked, sitting up.

“I could use it, darling,” Christian said.

“Rough mission?” Bobby asked.

“It was,” Christian replied, grabbing a crystal wine glass, and pouring himself some Pinot Grigio. He sat on the sofa beside his lover, his naked body only further teasing Bobby.

“Can you put some clothes on?” Bobby asked his boyfriend, rolling his eyes. “I think I’ve found the most sexual man to date.”

“Are you jealous that a walrus might break its way through to our home and start flirting with me?” Christian quipped.

“No,” Bobby said, rolling his eyes. “It’s just . . . why do you always do this to me? You _know_ how I get when I see you naked.”

“Have you considered I _want_ you turned on?” Christian asked.

Bobby smiled slightly. Christian had a habit of wanting sex after a particularly tough mission. It was another thing that Christian and his sister Emma had in common. They both constantly wanted sex, and they knew the very things that turned people on. Christian had that special effect on Bobby to get him horny. If it were up to Christian, they’d have sex five to six times a week. Though it worked well for Bobby, because after years of being in unstable relationships, he was thirsty for rounds of passionate lovemaking.

“We’ve had sex this morning, Christian,” Bobby said, trying to suppress his urges to fuck his boyfriend. But he couldn’t resist it when he felt a strong, sensual presence in his mind.

‘Oh, I know. I just want you, now,’ Christian said. ‘I know you can never resist me, darling.’

“Ohhhhh . . .” Bobby moaned out, the thoughts overwhelming his mind as his body grew relaxed. He felt his penis beginning to bulge, and he felt he wanted to touch Christian’s penis. He longed to have Christian’s dick in his anus. “You . . . You are so rotten,” he moaned, shaking his head.

“You love that about me, my love,” Christian said sensually, grinning a manly grin as he grabbed Bobby’s wrist to drag him off to their bedroom.

The longer he felt the aroused emotions coursing through him, Bobby couldn’t resist it. He allowed Christian to push him towards their bedroom, where their king-sized bed resided. Their bedroom gave them a full view to the ocean life that lived underneath the Arctic. The bed was covered in thick polar bear furs, and the floor was made of pure, porcelain-colored onyx. It was a symbol of the luxuries mutants now had.

Bobby’s eyes traveled to his boyfriend’s penis. He longed to touch it as his penis bulged even more. His body was growing sweaty with arousal as Christian pushed him commanding onto the bed.

‘Take off your robe, love. Show off for me,’ Christian said.

Bobby panted slightly as he took his robe off, to expose himself to his boyfriend. His penis was fully erect, but Christian was more than determined to give Bobby the blowjob he knew his boyfriend was desiring currently.

Bobby laid against the pillows on the bed, and Christian joined him, laying beside him so they were in a sixty-nine position. With Christian’s penis so close to his mouth, Bobby’s mouth watered lustfully. Without hesitation, his mouth engulfed Christian’s dick as Christian began to suck at his penis.

Feeling his boyfriend’s mouth around his dick sent Bobby into a seductive rush as he deep-throated his man. His mouth moved in to suck even deeper, eating Christian out as Christian sucked at his bulging, erect dick. Bobby’s hands moved to touch Christian’s ass cheeks, and he moaned pleasurably.

‘Enjoy it, love,’ Christian told him.

“Mmmm,” Bobby moaned, continuing to deep-throat his lover as his tongue licked the flesh.

The two just kept sucking each other off until Bobby felt Christian’s penis growing fully erect, dripping with fluids in his mouth. Pulling out, Bobby swallowed the dripping sperm with a satisfied grin upon his face.

“You taste good,” he moaned to his lover and Christian pulled away from his dick.

“So do you,” smiled Christian. “Now, time for a little more, love.”

“What do you have in mind?” Bobby asked.

“Oh, wouldn’t you like to know? Well, I have a surprise.” Christian’s eyes flashed towards the stripper pole that was in their bedroom. “But before I give it to you . . .”

Christian’s hands reached for the two pairs of handcuffs that were on their nightstand. He proceeded to lock Bobby’s wrists to the bedposts on their four-poster, king-sized bed, making sure that he stayed put before rising from the bed.

Bobby watched, with his restrained wrists, as Christian began climbing up the pole fully naked, before Christian spun downwards. Christian gyrated his hips sensually as he danced on the pole for his lover, until he was down on the ground and spreading his legs wide into the shape of a V.

“If I could applaud right now, you know I would,” Bobby said with a smile as Christian sensually sauntered back towards the bed. Christian reached for a white cloth he kept inside the nightstand, and wrapped it over Bobby’s eyes, blindfolding him.

“Do I want to know what you have in store for me?” Bobby asked with a laugh.

‘Then that would ruin my surprise, love. Now, spread your legs out.’

Bobby obeyed, spreading his legs until they were in a wide V. Christian sensually slid down, and his mouth embraced Bobby’s penis as he sucked it.

“ _Ohhhhhhhh,_ ” Bobby moaned as Christian sent more sensual thoughts into his mind. Christian then slowly crawled upward to lick Bobby’s stomach and chest, before moving to kiss his lips seductively.

‘That’s good. Now, I’m going to unlock one of your wrists, and turn you over,’ said Christian’s telepathic voice.

Bobby nodded, bracing himself as Christian unlocked his right wrist to turn him over onto his stomach. He then locked Bobby’s wrist back up against one of the bedposts, before reaching into the nightstand for a dildo.

‘Up on your knees.’

Bobby brought himself up and onto his knees, wrists still locked to the headboard, before he felt Christian thrusting the toy up his anus deeply.

 _“Ohhhhhhhhh_ fuck!” gasped Bobby, feeling the dildo twisting around in his anal area to stimulate his A-spot, before Christian pulled it out. Then, it was put back in. Then, it was pulled out.

In. Out. In. Out.

This act continued for a total of five minutes, before Christian unlocked Bobby’s wrist from the one bedpost to flip him back over onto his back, locking his wrist back up. Christian grasped his boyfriend’s ankles, spreading his legs wide before thrusting his dick against Bobby’s.

Gasps and moans of pleasure escaped Bobby as he felt his boyfriend fucking him on the bed, grasping his ankles. Christian then leaned all the way down and kissed him deeply, muffling his boyfriend’s erotic moans.

“Mmmmmmm!” Bobby moaned out as he felt he was about to reach his orgasm. Christian broke the kiss as Bobby grew closer and closer.

“OH . . . Oh _FUCK, CHRISTIAN!_ I – I’M . . . I’M CUMMING!” Bobby cried.

‘Well, cum love,’ Christian said seductively as his boyfriend finally reached an orgasm.

 _“OHHHHHHHHHH!”_ Bobby moaned, head pressing back into the pillows. The fabric of the blindfold blocked his view, but he loved every second of it all. It was so seductive and hot; he couldn’t get enough of it.

‘I’m glad I know how to warm you up, Iceman,’ said Christian.

‘You’re so _fucking_ good!’ Bobby thought as his orgasm calmed, finally.

‘Ready for more?’ Christian asked him, unlocking his boyfriend from the handcuffs.

‘Oh . . . Oh yes! I want more! _Fuck_ I want more!’ Bobby cried.

‘Fine then. All fours, love. Though stay blindfolded,’ Christian said.

Bobby nodded obediently, rising so he was on his hands and knees. Christian positioned himself so he was behind his boyfriend, grasping his hips as he felt Bobby’s manly flesh.

‘Get ready to cum,’ Christian told him in a seductive tone.

Bobby nodded as he felt Christian guiding his dick into his anus. It caused Bobby’s body to rock hard on the bed as his hips thrust backward and forward to the rhythm of Christian penetrating his ass. As Christian gave him anal sex, Christian’s fingers moved to touch his penis, further erecting it. This, in combination with the anal sex, made Bobby feel horny all over again.

 _“Fuck,_ Christian!” he gasped. “Oh . . . Oh I’m gonna . . . _I’m gonna cum!_ ”

Bobby’s sensual moans filled the air as he felt Christian continuing to thrust, until finally, he reached another orgasmic climax.

As the thrusting finally seized, Christian forced Bobby down on the bed once more, this time, encouraging Bobby to lay on his back so they could try different positions. Somehow, they ended up in a position where Christian was sucking Bobby’s dick again, but Bobby’s legs were wrapping around his neck to ensure he went in even deeper to give the bed oral sex.

Feeling Christian’s mouth going deeper on him sent Bobby into another wave of erotic relaxation. Christian’s mouth salivated as he sucked Bobby’s dick. Christian’s hands then rose to rub Bobby’s bare chest. Before Bobby knew it, Christian was rising up from Bobby’s erect penis to fully lick Bobby’s chest and throat.

“Can . . . Can I have my turn?” Bobby moaned.

‘Yes, you can my love,’ Christian said, doing away with the blindfold.

‘Now, _you_ go on all-fours,’ Bobby commanded.

‘Oh, you’re assertive tonight, baby,’ Christian said.

‘I have a boyfriend I want to fuck. I think it’s my turn since you’ve been so good to me, Frost,’ Bobby replied.

Christian nodded in agreement, and he crawled onto all fours so Bobby could position himself behind him. Bobby formed ice around his hand before touching Christian’s back.

 _“Ohhhhhhhhh,”_ moaned Christian.

“Enjoy a round of fucking, Iceman style,” Bobby said.

“Yes . . . Yes Bobby! Fuck me!” cried Christian.

Bobby grinned a manly grin, before grasping his boyfriend by the ankles. He guided his penis towards Christian’s anus, before plunging his hardened, erect dick into Christian’s asshole.

Bobby thrust his hips backward and forward. Their naked bodies rocked. The bed rocked. Nobody could hear them except for the two of them. The sounds of the ocean surrounding their home set the mood they were in. Before both men knew it, they were reaching another orgasm.

‘I – I’m going to cum!’ Christian cried telepathically.

Christian let out a loud, erotic moan as with one more thrust, Bobby’s dick was very deep into the depths of his asshole. Their bodies dripped with sweat as their moans harmonized with one another, until finally, the orgasm ended and Bobby was laying Christian down onto his back. Bobby slithered downward to proceed sucking his boyfriend’s dick off.

Bobby’s mouth salivated as he moaned pleasurably. Christian’s moans filled the room as he felt his lover pleasuring him. His legs spread even wider, which allowed Bobby to go even deeper. As Bobby deepthroated his lover, he felt every ounce of love and adoration Christian was projecting towards him. His eyes closed as he continued to deepthroat on his lover, before he rose up and collapsed on top of his boyfriend, kissing him passionately.

Christian’s hands playfully messed Bobby’s hair up, massaging his scalp and further teasing him. Before they both knew it, they were thrusting their penises towards one another to finish of the round of passion.

Their moans filled the air as they embraced one another in every way they possibly could. Their mouths embraced one another as their manly flesh slapped against one another, until they were both finally satisfied.

They broke apart, laying on the bed fully exposed to one another. Bobby gasped, closing his eyes as he absorbed all the pleasure he’d just felt.

“You . . . You had a lot of frustration to release,” Bobby said.

‘The Marauders missions have been getting harder love . . . harder than you can imagine. Between Emma and Kate, they’ve been sending us off on missions every day,’ Christian said telepathically.

‘That’s Kate for you. She’s a hardass. I wonder if she’s as sexually frustrated as I think she is. Maybe she and Piotr need something like this,’ thought Bobby.

‘It would do them both some good, love,’ Christian said. ‘I love you, darling.’

‘I love you, too,’ Bobby replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Review!


End file.
